falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Huntin' Some Bounties
So, you've given up standing still. You've decided "A life of adventure is a life for me, and I need to get paid for it." You learned that you don't mind taking people down or downtown as long as you get caps. Well, say no more, because we've got the thing for you. Bounty hunting! That's right, the game of life and death between hunter and prey, criminal and lawbringer, or good-guy and assassin. But how do you go about becoming a bounty hunter? Well, there are several steps to becoming the toughest badass to ever walk the Earth, and allow me to walk you through them. Carry a Gun Like You Know How The first thing people go for when hiring a bounty hunter is image. If you look tough, people will more likely think you're tough. You have to give the impression that you can get shit done without needing any help or collaboration from others. You have to be the go-getter, or at least they have to think you are that person. How is this done? Try to get skilled at the art of death. Take on some wild beasts, slay a few raiders, go spend a night in the wild, or just practice firing that Hunting Rifle of yours. If you can use a gun, it will seem more convincing because you will have more experience with it and prowess with its capabilities. Don't try anything overboard; it is like acting, you want to be convincing but not'' too ''convincing. Be suttle, and let your words give the impression that your emotions can't. Don't boast or brag unless asked about something from your past, and even then be vague. If they want to, those that wish to hire you can look into your background, and if they find that you are not who you say you are, they will go after you next. Be vague and strong and act as if you do not need the client but instead they need you. Because in the end they do. Deliver You want to be remembered as a good damn hunter, don't ya? Well, in order for this to be realized, you must work for it. You have to take down targets swiftly and without problems or complications and follow orders to the letter. That means no wasting time in the bar while you are supposed to be shooting a gambler, no sleeping in when you are on a stake out, and no playing cards when you are meant to be tracking a unit of soldiers. Time is money and, well, if you went into this profession you did it for the money. When in this field of work, you are either doing it for a private client or for a faction or nation, and thus no matter which end you choose, should you screw up you will end up on the side of the road with a pound of lead in your skull. In order to prevent this, you should be brave, intelligent, tough, and determined, and set everything aside until the target is taken down. You should also specialize yourself. Label yourself as a professional in a certain field, whether it be sniping, stealth, infiltration, tracking, or just plain down to Earth duking it out, you should ensure that you have that image set in, which will allow others to go after you. Make sure you pick something you can actually do. You don't want to suffer because you forgot you have no idea how to work a sniper rifle. Stay smart and be able to act and carry out. Coping with the Stress Almost every ex-bounty hunter has stated that the most demanding challenge of being a hunter is the stress eating away at you from the inside out. You have to be good at what you do and prove yourself or you will be shot down, both figuratively and literally. Not to mention the fact that you will be taking on some of the baddest guys around, those who have pissed people off to the point of pure homicidal rage, and that may be a challenge. Many find themselves with a bounty that they know they can't handle, and because of this some of them end up dead with holes in their head. But don't back down just because you overtalked. Take those suckers down and never think of what hell you may face. Because any hell is better than an irradiated wasteland. Category:General Tips Category:General Roleplay Tips